Harry Potter And The Half Blood Prince
by tommalvoriddle
Summary: i have had this story on before i got rid of it and i changed it i hope you like it
1. the dream

Chapter one

The dream

It was blistering July 31. Harry was up in his room with his window open . He heard Dudley stamping up the stairs of number 4 Privet Drive. Harry knew he couldn't avoid his cousin this time. The steps sounding like a heard of elephant rather than a single elephant witch would mean that his cousin wasn't on his way to play his new video game Dudley was definitely on his way to Harry's door.

Just then Dudley threw open the door and said, "My mom wants you downstairs now" (Dudley whose frame was wider than ever Dudley has been scared of Harry ever since they were attacked by Dementors in the alley way) Harry could tell by looking at the face of his cousin that Dudley had done every thing possible to get out of coming upstairs, but had been forced to by his parents.

"Okay" said Harry in a depressed voice.

Harry stood up and Dudley ran down stairs punching the air. As soon as Harry heard that Dudley was down stairs he layed back down and fell asleep. He was dreaming of the day in the Department of Mystery when Sirius fell through the veil. It replayed in his mind a number of times. it fade away he was in a dark room with a fire place burning and a person on the floor. Then the person moved, she seemed to be in pain.

Then Harry said in a snake like voice "You failed me again Belitrix. Why should I not kill you?"

"Because I could get him for you my lord" said Bellatrix.

"How Bella?" said the snake like voice.

"Wait it is Potter."

Just then, Harry's Uncle Vernon stormed up the stairs yelling ,"Potter."

Harry snapped awake he looked at the door and stood up.

Uncle Vernon open the door and said, "When we ask you to come down stairs you come down!"

"Yes, sir" said Harry.

"Now, get down stairs" said Vernon.

When Harry got down stairs his Aunt said "What took you so long?"

"I was writing a letter" said Harry after a few seconds. I don't care if Aunt Petunia believes me thought Harry guiltily.

"To who?" said his cousin.

"None of your business" said Harry and Dudley stood up and clenched his fist. Harry grabbed his wand and Dudley sat down. Harry turned to his aunt "What did you want?" he grumbled through his teeth.

"One of your friend's is on the phone" she said in disgust.

"Oh" said Harry questioningly. He had not spoken to anyone except the Dursley's since he had left the train station. Harry walked up to the phone and said hello and it was Hemione.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY Harry" she said

"Thank you" said Harry in a unhappy voice

"What is wrong" asked Hermione with deep concern for her friend.

"what's wrong , what's wrong said Harry his voice getting louder and angrier. and watched Sirus die that's what's wrong" said Harry and he slamming the phone down. Harry was now in a very bad mood He stormed around the corner he was tripped by Dudley's new friend David who laughed, so did the rest of the boys . Harry wasn't in the mood for little Diddy-Kins and his friends. His friends must have arrived while he was on the phone. Then Harry reached in side his pocket and was going to pull out his wand but Dudley ran out the front door with his friends on his heels. Harry stormed up the stairs and lay down on his bed. More grumpily than he had been last year when he hadn't received any info from Hermione or Ron for half the summer.

An hour later, the door bell rang. Harry heard his Uncle grumbling as Vernon , opened the door. For a few minutes there was no noise all of a sudden there was a sharp knock on Harry's door. Harry, how had been facing the wall where the quidditch poster hung, turned over to face the door. Another knock, more urgent this time, brought Harry to a seated position. The door swung open. Harry looked at the intruder to see Hermione standing there smiling.


	2. back to grimmald place

Chapter two

Back to Grimmauld place

Harry stood up and looked at her and said, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here with the order come downstairs everyone is waiting for you," said Hermione smiling at Harry.

Harry walked downstairs with her and saw that Lupin, Mad Eye, Kingsley and Tonks were all there standing waiting for him. When Harry got down there, Tonks said "Hello Harry. Happy Birthday!"

Lupin walked up to Harry, hugged him and said, "We know how much you miss him."

Moody said, "How are you Potter?"

"I'm fine," said Harry.

"Well we best be going," said Kingsley. When they got out side Harry saw Mr. Weasley, Snape, Mrs. Weasley, Bill Weasley, and the twins.

The twins walked up to Harry and said, "How are ya mate? We finally are in the Order"

Just then Mad Eye walked up to him and said, "You guys can talk later. I need to talk to Potter." So they walked over to Lupin, Tonks, the Weasleys, and Kingsley. Moody looked at Harry seriously and said, "Why haven't you sent us any letters. We asked you to send us one every three days Potter"

Harry went to say he forgot but Lupin said "Harry we were worried about you. Now you are not the only one that misses Sirius. I miss him as much or more than you."

Then Mrs. Weasley grabbed Harry and hugged him for a few minutes then Harry said, "What has been happening with Vo-."

"Shh!" said Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Lupin said, "Nothing has happened Harry"

Harry looked up at him and said "you are lying because Vo"

"SHH" said Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

Harry started again "because YOU KNOW WHO has been torturing Bellatix for failing again"

Every one looked at each other and said all at the same time "We will tell you when we get back to HQ k Harry"

"Okay" said Harry "by the way how are we getting to HQ?"

"Well Tonks, Molly the twins, Bill, Hermione and myself are taking a port key with you and the rest are apperating."

When they arrived at grimmauld place there was the rest of the order waiting for them. As Harry walked in to grimmauld place Ron ran up to Harry and said "mate how are you"

"Okay" said Harry in a murmur.

Just then Mr. Weasley walked in with Mad Eye Moody and said "Kingsley will be here any moment. Harry forgot his trunk and his broom at his Aunts."

Ron looked at Hermione and said, "When did you get here?"

Hermione went to talk but Remus said "she will tell you up stairs."

So when they got up stairs Hermione looked at Harry and Ron and said "the reason they came to get me was because death eaters are after Harry and Dumbledore wants us to stay with him at all times."

Just then Ginny (her bright red hair shining from the light out side) burst in to Ron and Harry's and said, "letters are in".

She threw them the letters. Harry looked at a badge that had fell out of his it was a Quidditch captain. Then Hermione screamed. Harry looked up and she was jumping up and down.

"You're the Quidditch captain!" said Hermione

Then Harry heard " I'm a prefect ".

It was Ginny she was prefect

Just then the Remus ran up and busted in "what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing" said the trio.

."Oh" said Remus

"What's wrong Remus?" said MR. And Mrs. Weasley

"Nothing just" said Remus.

Ginny ran up to her mom and said I'm prefect and Harry is Quidditch captain."

That's great said Mrs. Weasley hugging Ginny. Ginny looked at Harry and blushed and smiled.

"Ginny what do you want "said Mrs. Weasley in a very happy voice)

"I want a broom. I need one I'm going to try out for a chaser," said Ginny still blushing and looking at Harry with a smile.

Mrs. Weasley looked at Harry and said what do you want Harry dear."

" Don't want anything said Harry snapped Harry "all I want is to have Sirius back." Said Harry

"All right" said Mrs. Weasley looking upset that Harry yelled at her

Harry stormed passed Mr. Mrs. Weasley and Remus and ran up the stairs with Ginny chasing after him.

Ginny caught up with him and pulled him in to the nearest room and kissed him.

After they stopped Harry looked at her and said what was that for.


End file.
